El deseo de Harry
by ASUKA02
Summary: Tras una discusión entre ambos, Hermione revela el mayor secreto de Harry Potter. Ella no está de acuerdo. Harry x Hermione *completa*
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hace mucho que no escribía nada sobre esta pareja, es porque nunca he sido muy fan de las parejas de esta saga, pero sí de las aventuras de Harry Potter. Quise escribir esta historia después de ver una de sus películas hace unos días, que por cierto las repiten demasiado. Habrán los que no estén de acuerdo con lo escrito aquí, pero no se lo tomen tan en serio, es sólo un fanfic de 3 drabbles.

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a** **J. K. Rowling.**

 **-El deseo de Harry-**

 **1**

Las palabras de Harry hicieron que Hermione sintiera una opresión en su pecho, ella no esperaba nada, bueno quizás un poco de consideración con su pobre corazón. ¿Pero cómo podría tenerla si él no sabia nada?

—No sé Harry, deberías pensarlo bien antes de pedirle matrimonio a Ginny, tu relación con ella últimamente ha sido muy turbulenta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry inquieto.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Hermione respondió tratando de no ofender mucho a su amigo, —estas actuando como un desesperado.

Ginny recientemente había terminado con Harry por culpa de un malentendido con una admiradora de Potter.

—No estoy actuando como un desesperado, simplemente creo que llego la hora de casarnos y tener una familia. —explicó él frotándose las manos, estaba inquieto, ella lo notaba.

La castaña suspiró con aire deprimido, _de eso se trataba todo, una familia,_ Hermione siempre lo supo.

—No sé, creo que estas apresurando mucho las cosas, —ambos estaban en una cafetería de Londres muggle, él quería que Hermione lo ayudara a elegir un anillo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño cansado del pesimismo de su amiga y quiso frenarla con la misma pregunta.

—¿Y qué tal tú y Ron?, se la pasan discutiendo y siguen juntos, —argumentó Harry seguro de que eso la haría callar.

Hermione bufó, lo de ella y Ron era algo que ya no sabía ni porque continuaba, los dos eran incompatibles para ser pareja, de eso se había dado cuenta apenas comenzaron a salir, pero el tiempo pasaba y aun no encontraba el momento indicado para terminar con el pelirrojo sin dañar su amistad.

Salir con Ron había sido una gran decepción para ella, el pelirrojo no la escuchaba y siempre tenía planes con los demás que terminaban por dejar a la castaña sola.

—No estamos hablando de Ron, ni de mí. —respondió dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Las parejas tiene sus altibajos Hermione, así como los tienen ustedes, los tenemos Ginny y yo, por eso quiero arreglar las cosas. —insistió decidido.

Hermione se sintió enfadada comprendiendo que no tenia caso intentar hacerlo razonar.

—Aburres Harry, no trates de adornar las cosas, siempre he creído algo, —hizo una breve pausa, quizás después se arrepentiría por lo que iba a decir, pero necesitaba sacar esas palabras que durante años habitaban en su mente. —siempre he creído que estás con Ginny porque tiene la familia que siempre has querido tener, si te casas con Ginny entras a la familia Weasley, tienes suerte de que Molly haya tenido una hija para tu desposarla.

Potter guardo silencio golpeado por las palabras de su amiga, ella había dado en el clavo, había descubierto el mayor anhelo de su amigo, el mayor secreto de Harry Potter.

El rostro inexpresivo de su amigo no le daba a entender que estaba enojado, pero Hermione no quería quedarse allí para averiguarlo.

—Lo siento, olvida lo que te dije, ya me voy.

Se levantó de la silla sintiéndose muy culpable, el pelinegro la vio caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería, ella abrió la puerta y Harry la dejó ir.

Hermione tenía razón, pero él nunca iba a reconocerlo, se casaría con Ginny, era su deseo infantil pertenecer a la familia Weasley, lo merecía después de haber sufrido tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry no había visto a su amiga Hermione en varios días a pesar de que trabajaban ambos en el ministerio de magia, estaba evitando verla, ya que seguramente Ginny le había contado que le había pedido matrimonio. Y eso sería muy incomodo.

Harry no se creía superior a nadie, pero sabía que él era un buen candidato para casarse, que Ginny lo hubiera rechazado lo había dejado sorprendido y algo más desesperado de lo que estaba antes.

Es decir, los Weasley eran su familia soñada, con ellos tenía padres amorosos, buenos hermanos, y de paso una hermosa novia, eran el combo perfecto, Harry los apreciaba muchísimo, no quería por nada del mundo dejarlos, porque tarde o temprano si Ginny no era más su novia él debería dejar de visitar su casa con tanta regularidad.

Apenas habían pasado algunos días desde que Ginevra lo rechazara y ya Harry se sentía hundido en la soledad, Ginny le había pedido que por favor le diera tiempo para pensar, él había aceptado, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera aceptarlo de nuevo.

Lejos de la oficina de Harry, Hermione había aceptado tomar una taza de café con Ginny, según la pelirroja quería hablar con ella.

Hermione no quería sentir rechazo por la hermana de Ron, pero en el fondo de su corazón y aunque no se notara estaba celosa de que ella sin hacer nada tuviera a Harry comiendo de su mano.

—¿Entonces dices que rechazaste a Harry?, —repitió Hermione completamente sorprendida.

Ginevra apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, —si, —respondió con algo de tristeza.

La castaña no comprendía nada, —pero... ¿por qué?, ¿es que ya no quieres a Harry?

—Lo pensé bien, prefiero sufrir ahora que pasar el resto de mi vida sintiéndome insegura cada vez que las mujeres se acercan a él, soy muy celosa Hermione.

Granger tomó otro sorbo de su café, lo correcto sería que defendiera a Harry y la hiciera entender que él sólo tenía ojos para ella, pero no le dio la gana de ser correcta, que el destino se hiciera cargo.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios indecisa —¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó.

—Creo que Harry no dejara las cosas así, —sonrió falsamente, —pero tienes un buen punto, si te sientes demasiado incomoda con tu relación con él no tienes porque seguir.

Varias horas después cuando Hermione estaba en su oficina seguía pensado en las palabras de Ginny.

Ginny podría tener la familia soñada por Harry, pero Hermione tenía una ventaja que a su vez también era su desventaja, la castaña conocía muy bien a Harry y sabía que él no tenía ojos para otras mujeres, que era incapaz de ponerle los cuernos a Ginevra.

Se sentía mal por ocultarle esa gran verdad a la hermana de Ron, también por no defender a Harry. Pero ella también era una víctima, no tenía culpa de haberse enamorado de Harry, no tenía la culpa de quererlo para ella.

Horas más tarde, cuando su jornada laboral terminó y salió de su oficina vio a Harry apoyado en las barandas del mismo piso donde estaba ella, podía ser una abogada importante en el ministerio de magia, no temblar cuando hablaba con gente muy importante, pero ver a Harry la ponía nerviosa, eso había comenzado a pasarle en los últimos tres años, cuando la amistad y admiración que sentía por su amigo se convirtió en algo más.

Granger trato de controlarse, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia Harry, si él estaba en un piso que no le correspondía, justo allí era porque seguramente la esperaba para hablar de algo personal, porque de ser algo laboral ya habría entrado a la oficina. Eso entendió ella.

—¡Hey, hola!, —lo saludó apoyándose de la barandas, desde allí se podía ver a los empleados del ministerio de magia trabajando.

—Hola Hermione, —respondió sin mirarla, —supongo que lo sabes, Ginny me rechazó.

—Oh, lo siento.

Él la miró brevemente y luego dirigió su vista al frente —no lo entiendo sabes, siempre la he tratado bien, su familia me quiere, soy famoso, tengo dinero, ¿qué más quiere de mí?

Allí estaba él de nuevo nombrando a la familia Weasley, de pronto una idea estalló en la cabeza de Hermione, su familia no eran los Weasley, pero si podía hablar con sus padres para hacer sentir bien a Harry.

Con mucha suerte podría hacer entender a Harry que no tenía que casarse con Ginny para que los Weasley siguieran teniéndole cariño, y con más suerte Harry podría entender que los Granger también podían aceptarlo como un hijo más.

La castaña acarició la espalda del pelinegro en muestra de apoyó.

—No lo sé, quizás ya no le gustas, ella se lo pierde, eres un hombre bueno Harry, tienes un buen trabajo, eres guapo y un mago poderoso, enfócate en todas las cosas positivas, estas muy joven para casarte.

—Eso intento, pero es difícil, siento que voy a perder a mi familia si la dejo ir.

Hermione se mordió los labios, estaba mal aprovecharse de la debilidad de su amigo, pero ya lo había decidido, lucharía por Harry y jugaría rudo si era necesario, usando las propias debilidades de Potter.

—Hablando de familia, nunca has ido a comer a mi casa, mañana es sábado, iré a visitarlos, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Harry sabía que necesitaba distraerse, y su amiga siempre había sido una buena compañía.

—Puede ser, no tengo nada que hacer.

Y de esta forma comenzó todo, su historia de amor con Harry comenzó a escribirse.


	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 **.**

Las chicas buenas también podían jugar rudo, sería su secreto para siempre. Su éxito fue haber descubierto la dependencia que tenia Harry con los Weasley. Y no se sentía mal por eso, porque las dependencias eran malas y ella lo había ayudado a comprender eso.

Cuando visitaban a los Weasley, ya no veía en los ojos de Harry el deseo de ser uno de ellos.

—¡Papá, papá, papá! —la pequeña Malisa saltó al regazo de su padre para escapar de los hijos de Ron quien jugaban con ella.

—Hey, jueguen con más cuidado. —les dijo Harry, los dos gemelos asintieron obedientemente. —ve a jugar hija.

La pequeña castaña de ojos verdes bajo del regazo de su padre y fue a jugar con los demás niños.

—¡Cuidado se caen! —chilló Hermione esquivando a los chiquillos.

—Su majestad, la ministra de magia, gracias, por fin nos honra con su presencia, —bromeó Ron haciendo una reverencia.

Hermione sonrió saludando a todos, cuando llegó a donde estaba su esposo sentado se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Harry atrapó su cintura y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, —hola, te estábamos esperando. —le dijo Potter en tono cariñoso.

—Lo siento cariño, tuve una reunión de último momento.

Se miraron y sonrieron, estaban embelesados uno con el otro hasta que Harry recibió un golpe con un cojín en la cabeza.

—¡Au!, ¿porque me pegas?

—Porque no puedo golpear a la ministra de magia. —Respondió Ron como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Hermione se echo a reír, así las cosas encajaban mejor, Ron como un buen amigo que los hacía reír, Harry como su amado esposo y Ginny como la hermana de Ron, el pasado de Harry y su amiga, si porque aunque por un tiempo Ginevra estuvo enojada cuando comenzó a salir con Harry, ahora eran amigas nuevamente.

—Gracias Hermione, —le dijo Harry horas más tarde cuando estaban en la cama preparándose para dormir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Por quedarte conmigo y no con Ron, confieso que me daba un poquito de celos cuando salías con él.

Hermione lo miró sonriendo, —¿en serio?, oh, eso es muy lindo Harry.

—Si no te hubieras quedado conmigo, nuestras hijas no existieran y yo seguiría solo.

Hermione quiso decirle que un hombre como él hubiera encontrado una mujer rápidamente en cada esquina, pero era mejor no decirle nada, algunas dependencias no desaparecían, Harry toda su vida había deseado una familia y la había obtenido con ella, su mejor amiga, la mujer que poco a poco lo enamoró, no quería perderla nunca.

Y todo comenzó cuando conoció a los padres de Hermione, se sintió cómodo con ellos y vio que había otras familias a parte de los Weasley que podían aceptarlo, quererlo y adoptarlo.

Porque Harry en el fondo, en aquel tiempo seguía siendo un niño huérfano que deseaba una familia, ahora era un hombre con una familia propia y en construcción, porque a pesar de sus múltiples obligaciones Hermione le había dicho que tendrían tres hijos, ya llevaban dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
